In recent years, semiconductor devices have a tendency toward high integration. As one method for realizing this high integration, there has been proposed a three-dimensional structure in which electrodes or the like are three-dimensionally arranged.
In a process of forming a three-dimensional structure of a semiconductor device such as a flash memory, it is necessary to laminate an insulating film and a sacrificial film alternately. However, due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the insulating film and the sacrificial film or the like, a stress may be applied to a silicon wafer and the laminated film may be destroyed in the forming process, which may lead to deterioration of the characteristics of the semiconductor device.